Akatsuki Academy For The Amazingly Talented
by AnimalLover100
Summary: Kara fire is a 16 year old girl that goes to phoenix high but then is transfered to Akatsuki Academy For Amazingly Talented the best school in the country. She will endure the love, hate, friendship and maybe more. Better then the review. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Academy For The amazingly talented**

Chapter 1

I am going to the school!

Kara Fire is a 16 year old girl. Your first thought would be she just an ordinary, pretty high school girl. She did look ordinary with her long, silky, black, hair that stretched up to her waist and her nice curves and ruby eyes. She laughed like everyone else with her 'friends'. But the head of her school Phoenix high was always ready to get rid of her. Of course he could not do that since she paid the money and she never made a mistake to expel her. Unlike others Kara had a huge amount of chakra (though she did not know it) and could fight very well. She got top marks in whole school as well.

One day that opportunity came, a strange man named Pein asked the head for Kara Fire and immediately she was called and they were told to be left alone.

"Are you Kara fire?" He asked.

"Yes, that is my name" Kara answered

"How would you like to join 'Akatsuki Academy for the Amazingly Talented'?"

Kara was stunned. "You mean the "Akatsuki Academy" the best school in the country?"

"Yes, that is the one and I am the principal" Pein replied.

"Yes! But I don't have the money my mother and father passed away"

"You don't have any guardian?"

"No I was an only child; I have no idea where my uncle is either"

"Well actually you do not need to pay a school fee"

"What!! You can't be serious how do you get the money"

"You see we have an annual fair and that earns all the money for me"

"Wow!"

"Well will you join?"

"Yes!"

"Okay pack all your things and meet me outside your house"

Two thoughts came to Kara's mind. _Well I know two things know! One I am in Akatsuki academy and two, I have a principal with spiky red hair, mean brown eyes, and earrings all over his face. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was short I will make up for it now

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Only Kara and my other creations.

**Chapter 2**

**Say Hello To The Uchihas**

Kara took out an old, blue suitcase with a red line as a border. She packed her clothes, paper, coloring supplies, photo album, notebook, all her money, some jewelry and the "little book". The "little book" was her most prized possession. It contained everything that could give information to her past but she could not open it. No matter how heard she tried. Before she died, her mother told her that Kara had the key and she would find it when she was fully happy. "Come on Ricky! Time to go" Kara told her golden Retriever. Kara then closed the suitcase and went outside with Ricky, there waiting for her was a taxi. She entered it with her luggage and dog.

"I thought you would bring a limousine or something" Kara asked

"I don't want to attract attention" Pein simply answered.

"I never thought about that"

"Is that dog trained?" He pointed to Ricky.

"Yes, he never disobeys me"

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes, I will show you. Ricky sit!"

The dog immediately sat on four.

"Ricky hands shake!"

The dog put out his paw to Pein and looked into his eyes waiting for him to shake hands. Pein realized this and put his hands on top of the paw then removed it.

"I like this dog, but you can not bring him into classes and he must stay in your dorm"

"Of course!"

"You are responsible if he gets into mischief and once a week you can take him out to walk"

"Thank you"

"Ah! Here we are" Pein suddenly sighed.

There in front of Kara's eyes was a humongous, Beautiful school ground but it looked more like a palace. But she could not stare for long.

"Someone will take you to your dorm if you could just wait for a minute"

Then a blue haired women suddenly rushed to Pein and asked

"Is this Kara Fire?"

"Yes, Konan can you please show her to her room"

"Of course, please follow me Kara"

Kara nodded and followed Konan into the huge building, and past many halls.

"I don't think I can remember where my dorm is"

"Well I will ask Itachi to help you out, he lives right beside you"

"How is he like?"

"Well I will let you find out for yourself, oh here we are"

There in front of her was a wooden brown door. Once they got inside Kara was amazed the dorm was a huge dorm with four rooms. The first room is the lounge which is the first thing you see. The lounge had two huge white sofas and a fairly sized coffee table. It had a small television in the corner as well as a box to keep books and special belongings, so no one could take something it had a lock and Ricky could guard. Then there was the kitchen. It had stoves, plates, cups, spoons and food in the cupboard. It also had a fridge and a table with four chairs. After that was the bedroom. This had a single bed and a dog's bed beside it, as well as a wardrobe. Lastly was the bathroom. It had a shower, bathroom and sink.

There was a nock on the door and Konan went to get it.

"Kara, Itachi will take you on a tour of our school grounds"

"Sure, ok. Ricky go to room!"

There in front of Kara was a handsome man with black hair and beautiful eyes and next to him was an adorable, little boy.

Itachi's (POV)

In front of me stood a beautiful woman, with long black hair and nice curves. She also has the same eyes as me.

"So shall we go?" she said.

She had confidence but sweetness in her voice I like that.

Kara's (POV)

I suddenly built up courage to say "So shall we go?"

"Yes"

"Well I will leave you two alone" Konan said and went off.

"I am Itachi Uchiha what is your name?" He said.

"Kara, Kara Fire and who is that adorable kid?"

"Oh! This is my brother Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well, hi Sasuke nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you two pretty miss"

Kara blushed.

"You look cute when you blush"

"T-Thank you"

"Well let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

**A ****Tour**** and Getting to know Itachi**

"Ok" Kara said.

So they set out to see the school and went out the building.

"Alright what we just excited is the dorm building, that is where everyone lives" Itachi explained

"Hmm, it is really big is there so many students"

"Not really, there is about 100 students including you"

"I see"

"Ok, so let us go on. This is the school building, where all the classes are"

"Wow! It is huge"

"Yeah a bit bigger then the dorm building"

"Yeah! Because it is for the junior's and upper's" Sasuke replied.

"Oh!"

"Well let's move on"

"This is the shopping center, where you can get what you need" Itachi said pointing to a building slightly smaller than the dorm building.

"Yeah, but where do we get the money to buy stuff?"

"Each month depending on your grades you get money from your house leader"

"House leader?"

"Yes, it is the head of our houses Konaha-fire, Suna-wind, Oto-sound, Kiri-water, Kumo-lightning, and iwa-earth. What ever your element is you get into that house and you get this forehead protector" He said pointing to his forehead protector"

"What house are you and Sasuke in?" Kara questioned.

"We are in Konaha and our house leader is Tsunade"

"Oh,"

"Ok, this is the personal beach of Akatsuki academy"

"Oh my gosh! Where does Pein sama GET ALL THIS MONEY!"

"Calm down, didn't he tell you about the annual fair?"

"Oh yeah! But it can earn this much money?!?!"

"Yeah, it is a big hit. It earns us about 100,000,000 each year"

"Wow! That is a lot!"

"Yeah,"

"Right, so if you need anything just ask me,"

"Ok, right umm can you come with me to get my schedule" Kara blushed.

"Sure," Itachi smirked.

So they went off to get Kara's schedule and on the way they learned much about each other.

"So let me get this straight your favorite color is red and black, your element is Fire, you hang out with seven guys, you love to eat sweets and you like trained pets and not wild ones" Kara quoted.

"Yes and your favorite color are purple, black and blue. You used to hang out with three girls and two boys; you hate spicy food but like sweet or sour food and you love all animals especially your dog Ricky." Itachi said ( note that Itachi has not met Ricky yet ).

"Yes, oh we are here"

They got Kara's schedule and both of them checked it.

"It seems we have all our classes together except homeroom"

"Umm Itachi I have a question. What is homeroom?"

"Homeroom is where everyone relaxes and meets new people. It is also where you get news on the bulletin board."

"Oh,"

"It will do you some good you can meet some girls"

"Ok, so what do we do now?"

"Well I guess we can find out your element"

"Ok"

So they walked on in silence thinking about each other.

**Itachi's (POV)**

Kara is everything I like. She is kind, beautiful, funny and we share the same eyes.

I hope we can be friends and maybe even more. I wonder what she thinks of me.

**Kara's (POV)**

Itachi is everything I dreamed of handsome, mysterious, kind and I love his smirk it is so cute!

Wonder if he likes me back.

"Here we are" Itachi announced snapping me out of my trance.

"Right,"

There a man took a shot from my hand and gave me a headband upside down and game me a marker to write my name.

I wrote my name and left with Itachi I flipped the forehead protector and was filled with joy.

"Fire-Konaha" We both said at once and smiled at each other.

"This is awesome we are in the same house!" I Smiled.

My day had gotten much better knowing we were in the same house.

Itachi and I walked to the dorm building Sasuke clinging to his brother's arm.

When I got to the dorm I told Ricky about my day and we played a bit. Then I set up my dorm. It was evening when I finished and I forgot to ask Itachi where the Cafeteria is so I knocked on his door and we both went ate and came back, No one was there but we were still allowed to eat because I explained that I was hungry and new here. When I came back home it was dark so I got ready for bed and set my alarm clock. I then fell asleep with Ricky on the floor beside me.


	4. first day at school

I will not continue if I do not get at least 5 reviews.

**Chapter 4**

**First Day of School**

"BRING!!!!!!!!BRING!!!!!!!" went the alarm clock. Now Ricky hates that noise so he jumped on Kara.

"Ugh! What the heck is it?" Kara angrily said. Instantly woken up when Ricky jumped on her.

"Woof! Woof!" the golden retriever barked.

"Oh, right school. Good boy! Waking me up, if it were not for you I would miss my first day of school" Kara lovingly petted Ricky. Which Ricky liked very much. "Ok, I got to get ready for school"

Kara Put on the uniform Konan sent in the morning. It was a black tank top and black short pants to wear underneath a black cloak with red clouds on it. She took her blue back pack that you hang on your neck and has only one strap so it goes down to your waist. Kara packed her books and pencil box and then she went to the kitchen.

"Ok what should I eat. I will have some milk and cereal" So Kara took out some milk, cereal and some meat for Ricky because there was no dog food. She ate her breakfast and gave the meat to Ricky. Afterwards she took both the bowls into the sink, washed them and then washed her hands. She went to the bathroom next and brushed her teeth.

Then there was a ring at the doorbell.

"Coming" Kara shouted and opened the door. Itachi was waiting outside the door and looked at Kara.

"Let's go then" Itachi said.

"Right, where is Sasuke?" Kara questioned

"I dropped him off already"

"Oh, well let us go then" a happy Kara told him.

"Ok"

So they went to the school building and entered.

"Ok, let's see the first class is English" Kara Read.

"Oh, that is good the English teacher is always late"

"Really that is Weird"

"Yeah, we are here"

They opened the door and sat into two empty places. Everyone looked at Kara so she walked as near as she could to Itachi. He smirked and they sat side by side. After about fifty minutes a man with silver hair entered.

"Sorry I am late I saw a black cat and had to walk the long way"

"What lame excuse is that" Kara whispered to Itachi.

"That is who he is" Itachi whispered back.

"Right, we have 10 minutes left so I just want to introduce Kara Fire a new student. Kara Fire please stand up. By the way I am Kakashi"

Kara stood up with a determined but sweet face and then sat down again.

"Ok, now let us begin. Open page 26 of 'poetry for knowledge'"

Everyone, including Kara opened page 26. The poem was called "Sakura Tree"

"Alright Kara please start reading. I want to see how good you are."

"_Sakura tree is what I see,_

_With flowers as pink and ripe as a strawberry._

_With bark as brown and strong as a coconut._

_How do you stay beautiful, comforting and wise?_

_Will you tell me the secret of your youth?_

_Or must I reveal it myself by sitting next to you everyday?_

_Sakura Tree, Oh Sakura tree_

_Tell me all your secrets_

_For when I am near you I feel happy and forget my troubles,_

_How you do so I do not know or care._

_Sakura tree tell me how you do it_

_For I want to share the happiness._

_Or am I not worthy of your wisdom?_

_Tell me now for I want to know_

_Give me answers._

_Sakura tree, Oh Sakura tree_

_I say goodbye now_

_For I need to find out your secrets,_

_Which I can't find here"_

Itachi's (POV)

Kara has the most melodious voice I have ever heard it was as if her voice was of a humming bird, but in words. It made you feel like the poem was real and it gave you a warm feeling. It was absolutely amazing. Another thing of why Kara is the perfect girl.

Normal (POV)

"Excellent, marvelous, it was perfect" Kakashi said.

Then the school bell went.

"Dismissed" Kakashi lazily said.

The day went on next they had two hours of math in which Kara met the Math teacher Ibiki who she thought was a bit weird but at the same time funny. Then there was the geography teacher Anko a strict female teacher. Afterwards was the history teacher Asuma who always smoked but was cool. The last period was art taught by Kurenai

"Ugh! I am so tired!" Kara said, frustrated.

"Yeah me to" a calm Itachi said.

"Let's go eat I want to meet your friends" brightened Kara.

"Well just do not be scared or shocked"

"Ok, I will try my best"

"Ok here we are the cafeteria"

They got food, Kara got mashed potatoes, peas, sliced beef and apple juice. Itachi got mashed potatoes, carrots, stripped chicken and grape juice. Then they walked to a table with four guys. They took a seat and stared at her, when she had a confused look on her face they grinned.

"Itachi who is the chick?" A man with silver hair said.

"She is Kara Fire" Itachi answered.

"The new student?" A shark-like man asked.

"Yes!" Kara answered.

"Where are Toby, Deidera and Zetsu?" Itachi questioned.

"They will be here in 3, 2, and 1" a red headed man said.

"Itachi-sempai!" An orange masked boy shouted.

"Told you so" The red headed man said.

"Itachi Sempai who is she?" the orange masked boy asked pointing at Kara.

"Kara Fire, the new student" The shark man answered instead.

"Hello! Kara Chan!" the boy said hugging Kara.

"Hi!" She happily replied. "Itachi if you don't mind can you introduce me?"

"Sure, the blue skinned man is called Kisame,"

"Yo," Kisame said.

"The red-head is Sasori,"

"Hello," Sasori said in a quiet voice.

"The blonde guy is Deidera,"

"He is a boy!?!?" Kara exclaimed.

"Yes I am a guy!!!" Deidera angrily said.

"The silver haired man is Hidan,"

"Yeah that is my fucking name" Hidan stated.

"He is a Jashinist, over there is Kakazu,"

"Hi, did you give the table fee? Give me the money and I will give it to the lunch lady" Kakazu said.

"Kakazu don't trick the new girl," Kisame said.

"Fine,"

"Then the plant guy is Zetsu,"

"Hello," Zetsu whispered.

"And that is…."

"I am Toby! Toby is a good boy!" Toby interrupted.

"Well nice to meet you guys" Kara grinned.

They finished eating lunch and sat there bored.

"I am so bored what can we do?" Deidera questioned.


	5. A day at Kara's

Thanks for the reviews now I will continue.

**Chapter 5**

**A day at Kara's**

"I am so bored what can we do?" Deidera questioned.

"Tobi Know! Tobi Know!" Tobi said excitedly.

"What is your idea go play a board game?" Kisame teased.

"Kisame sempai don't be mean. I was thinking why don't we go to Kara chans dorm." Tobi answered.

"What! Why, my dorm?" Kara whined.

"Because we have never seen your house" Itachi stated.

"Fine!" she sighed defeated _"I was never good in arguments" _she said in her mind.

They walked to her dorm and entered.

"We are here," Kara said showing them into the room.

"Ricky!" Kara shouted lovingly.

"Woof, woof!" Ricky shouted coming in.

"Doggy!" Tobi shouted. Ricky growled at the visitors and stood in front of Kara defensively. At that moment Kara noticed Kakazu picking at the lock of her box. Then she burst.

"Kakazu don't you dare touch that! You f**king idiot" she shouted snatching the box away and then she beat the hell out of Kakazu so that he was lying down on his stomach with five huge bumps on his head.

Everyone except Hidan backed away scared.

"That was f**king cool!!" Hidan said.

"Now he is the rules of my dorm" Kara said scribbling on a paper and then taping it on a wall. "Follow them or you will become like him" she said pointing to Kakazu.

They all obeyed and ran to look at the paper it read:

Do not touch my box

do not annoy Ricky

Do not get drunk or smoke in my dorm

Do not I repeat Do not piss me off

"Ok" they all said.

"Good, now what do you guys want to do?" she asked sweetly.

"Serious mood swings" Sasori whispered to Itachi.

"Yeah, it's a shocker" Kisame and Itachi said.

"Let's play truth or dare!!!" yelled Tobi.

"Truth or dare," Kara said confused.

"You don't know truth or dare!" Deidera exclaimed.

"I know how to play but I never played it" She blushed.

"It will be fun!" Tobi said.

"Well, ok" Kara sighed. "It can't be that bad."

So they sat down to play truth or dare.

"I will start" Deidera said

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where they play truth or dare! Keep reading!**

**AnimalLover100**


	6. Truth or Dare?

Hey guys! Chapter 6 is up! Truth or dare! I was thinking my chapters are too short so I will try to make them longer. I am overjoyed that I got 7 reviews so far because I know this story isn't such a big hit! But it's my first story so you can't blame me. Anyway on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

**Truth Or Dare**

"I will start" Deidera said.

"Whatever I am leaving" said Zetsu

"Why you?" Kara asked dumbfounded.

"Because I want to" Deidera replied.

"Tobi wants to go first too" Tobi whined.

"But I said it first" Deidera said.

"So," Kara said.

"I'M JUST STARTING, OK!!!!!" Deidera screamed

"Ok, Ok chill" Kara said.

"CAN WE START THE FREAKEN GAME!!!!" Hidan shouted.

"ALRIGHT, WE WILL START!!!!" Kara screamed a reply.

"Ok, Kisame truth or dare?" Deidera asked.

"I am no sissy, so I chose dare" Kisame stated.

"Alright, I dare you to wear this dress while we take pictures of you" Deidera said showing Kisame a dainty pink dress with tons of frills.

"Where did you even get that?" questioned Itachi.

"I borrowed it from Kara's closet" Deidera said.

"You can keep it too I hate that dress BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO INTO MY CLOSET WITH OUT MY PREMISSION!!!!!" Kara screamed chasing Deidera around the room while Kisame put on the dress.

When the dress was on Kisame Kara had finished beating the c**p out of Deidera.

"Everyone was taking pictures especially Kakazu. _"If I sell these I will get tons of money. I'll be filthy rich" _Kakazu thought.

"Ok, now its Kisame's turn since he was dared last" Itachi said.

"Alright Kakazu, truth or dare?" Kisame said to Kakazu.

"Truth" Kakazu said.

"Ok, do you sleep with your wallet?" Kisame asked.

"Ummmm, maybe"

"That's not an answer" Sasori said.

"Fine, yes I do" Kakazu said.

"Ewwww, that's disgusting" Tobi and Kara said together.

"Ok, my turn" Kakazu said. "Since you laughed at me Kara, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, dare" she said.

"Alright I dare you to kiss Itachi" Kakazu said evilly.

"What!" Itachi and Kara shouted.

"You have to do it" said Hidan slyly.

Kara turned towards Itachi her heart pounding fast. She slowly leaned in for the kiss her heart pounding faster and faster as she got nearer and nearer. Then there lips met.

**Itachi's (Pov) **

She leaned in for the kiss and I was happy that Kakazu said that but I was trying not to show my glee. Then are lips met surprisingly her lips tasted of strawberries. Sweet and soft. I liked it a lot.

**Normal (POV)**

Kara thought Itachi's lips tasted like milk chocolate. Really sweet but nice. She thought it was amazing. They parted lips slowly and they blushed, turning away from each other.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but can we go on with this" Hidan said.

"Ok Hidan, truth or dare?" Kara said

"Dare" he said.

"Majority are saying dare" Itachi said randomly.

"Anyway, Hidan you can't cuss for five minutes" Kara said smartly.

"Oh Jashin-sama save me" Hidan prayed before facing us.

"So Hidan you would never hit a girl right?" Kara questioned

"Hit a girl? No way. Sacrifice a girl? Sure" Hidan replied

"That's good" She replied with an evil grin.

"Why?" Hidan said.

Kara stepped hard on his foot and ran behind Itachi, who blushed at her coming to _him_.

"What the fu….shi….man I forgot I can't cuss" Hidan said.

He tapped his foot. Then he started acting like he really needed to pee and then he shut his mouth and his face became purple like his eyes from lack of air.

"Five minutes are up" said Sasori who was timing

"Thank s**t that's over. I am so d**n happy. I felt like a goody two shoes and it felt d**n c**ppy." Hidan said while a string of colourful words produced from his mouth then after five minutes he spoke. "Ok, Itachi truth or dare?

"I will make the game interesting, truth" he replied.

"Ok, have you ever smiled?" Hidan asked.

"What type of question is that? I smiled millions of times" answered Itachi.

"Seriously, that's a shocker" said Deidera.

Itachi glared at him so intensly that Deidera got nervous.

"I choose Deidera" Itachi said.

"Ok, but Deidera can't pick the next person" Kara said.

"Fine, Deidera truth or dare" Itachi answered.

"Truth" Deidera said keeping it safe.

"Alright, who do you like?" Itachi asked.

"Sasori" Deidera said smirking. "As a friend"

"What?" Itachi exclaimed.

"You only asked who I like not love" Deidera stated

"I thought you wouldn't know" Itachi said.

"Anyway," Kara said trying to avoid a fight between the two.

"Who's next" Kisame finished the sentence.

"Well Kisame, me, Kara, Itachi, Hidan and Deidera" said Kakazu.

"So, Tobi and Sasori are left" Kara said.

"Sasori dare Tobi and Tobi dare Sasori" said Deidera.

"Truth or dare?" they asked each other.

"Dare" said Tobi.

"Truth" said Sasori.

"Ok, Tobi you have to stay quiet for ten minutes" Sasori said.

"Sasori-san have you ever loved anyone" Tobi said.

"No" Sasori sighed.

"Anyway Tobi you have to be quiet for ten minutes and your time starts now" Deidera said with glee.

"Does anyone want to play with me?" Kara asked since she knew Tobi would die for that opportunity. Tobi was devastated. "Nobody, to bad" Kara said again.

"You like tormenting us don't you" said Hidan remembering his dare.

"Yeah, it's fun" she replied.

Deidera was having fun watching Tobi be quiet. Tobi was even worse then Hidan. He was shaking his head and scratching his mask. He looked side to side and was clinging to Kara clothes and jumping around looking at her behind his mask.

"Times up" Deidera said sadly.

Tobi took long breathes and started chattering random things then Kara started to speak.

"Ok, well it's getting late so I will see you guys tomorrow" she said.

"Yeah, Ciao" said Kakazu.

"Bye" everyone said and left.

"That was fun right Ricky?" Kara said after they left

"Woof" Ricky woofed in agreement.

"I like this school better and better" Kara said.

**I am so proud of myself it was so long! 6 pages! I really hope you guys like it and look forward to the next chapter! Ciao! : D **

**AnimalLover100**


	7. a new friend

**Hey Guys! Ok, in this chapter Kara finally finds herself a friend who is a girl! Please give me a few more reviews it would help, anyway on with the chapter.**

**A New Friend **

Kara woke up with a yawn and got ready for school. She left some food for Ricky and went to the school building. While she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" Kara said.

"No it was my fault" the person replied.

Kara looked up and her eyes met bright green ones. Then Kara helped the stranger up.

"Hi I'm Kara" Kara said.

"Finally someone with manners" the stranger said. "I am Lucinda but you can just call me Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucinda, want to walk to school with me?"

"Sure" Lucy replied.

They walked towards the compound an entered.

"Hey, Lucy Pukey!" said a girl.

Kara recognized this girl as Samantha Wright. She belonged in one of the popular groups of the school, but Kara never had to deal with her as she was friends with Itachi and the others. They were another popular group. Samantha had long flowing hair that reached just above her waist. Her eyes were brown and her body was slim. Kara heard that yesterday a girl had threw up in front of the class. _"Maybe that girl was Lucy" Kara thought._

"Lucy pukey? That is so lame" Kara said in Samantha's face.

"You got anything better?" Samantha replied.

"Yeah, you're a total girly-girl but your shirt is so old school" Kara said. "That Blue is to dark, and that _"Princess"_ writing is black and to hard to see, also there's a tiny blotch on the corner of that shirt"

"What! This is war" Samantha said.

"Sure, just don't wet your pants"

Samantha stomped away angrily.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me" Lucy said.

"No problem"

For the first time Kara looked at Lucinda. Lucy had Brown wavy hair that went just past her shoulders. A single black highlight was in her hair and she had nice curves. She wore a purple skull t-shirt under a jean jacket. She wore a full length black pant and she had purple nail polish on her fingers. She was quite pretty.

"_Wow talk about beautiful" thought Lucy. _

"Hey want to be friends" Lucy said.

"I'd love to!" said Kara. "All my friends are boys"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

"No" Kara said blushing.

"We're going to be good friends" Lucy said.

"No" Kara said and Lucy looked disappointed "We're are going to be best friends"

Lucy smiled. They switched schedules and marked in which classes they had together. They had all their boring classes and then went to lunch.

"I want you to meet my friends" Kara said.

"Ok, I don't have any friends so I would love to" said Lucy.

They got their lunch and Kara led them to a table.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy" she said pointing to Lucy.

"Hi" she said.

Kara introduced everyone and they sat down.

"Finally, you got a friend who is a girl!" said Kisame grinning.

"Yeah" Kara smiled. "But why are you guys so happy?"

"It is unhealthy to always hang around boys" Itachi stated.

"I am thankful it's a pretty girl and not some masculine hag" said Deidera.

Kara punched Deidera until he had fainted.

"Does she always do that?" Lucy asked.

"All the f**king time" Hidan said.

"Does he always curse?" Lucy questioned.

"All the time" Zetsu said.

**How was that? If it was good give me some reviews! I don't care if it's by the same author! I want it to go up to 10 please.**

**Ciao!**

**AnimalLover100**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo guys! Sorry I have not written for along time. By the way Yukio means "Gets what he wants"**

**Yukio!**

The sunlight shined brightly through Kara's window and she awoke when something wet was on her face.

"Ricky!" she said fondly as the dog jumped off the girl with glee.

Kara laughed as she pushed the dog off of her.

Kara got up and quickly got ready for school. She ate some cereal and gave some to Ricky who slurped the milk noisily as she brushed her teeth and threw on some cloths.

"Ok bye Ricky!" Kara called out and left the room just as a certain Uchiha left his dorm.

"Oh hey Sasuke" (I bet u thought it would be Itachi ;D)

"Hi Kara"

"Where is Itachi?"

"Oh, he went early"

"K bye Sasuke" Kara said as she walked off.

As Kara walked Lucy her BFF walked up to her.

"Hey Kara"

"Hey Lucy"

"Uh, Kara do you know what's happening over there"

Kara looked towards the way Lucy was pointing and saw a group of girls crowding around someone.

"Let's check it out!" Kara said excited.

Approaching the crowd they saw the girls were crowding around a man. He had short auburn hair and muscular shoulders. But the most entrancing thing was his yellow eyes overall he was handsome.

"Oh! Yukio-Kun" some girls were screaming.

"whats so special about him I asked Lucy"

"Oh, he is just super rich, smart and cute!!!!!!!!" she squealed.

"Are u the Lucy I know?"

"I'm just kidding Kara but he has rich and smart and ya gotta say he is kinda cute"

"Who are you?" Yukio asked Kara.

"Oh, me I am Kara and this is Lucy"

Yukio grinned at Kara. "I am Yukio"

"So I have heard" Kara said.

**Yukio's POV**

I looked at the black haired girl and I had to smile. This girl did not swoon over me like the others. This girl thought I was just an everyday guy. Kara. Kara that was her name when I just think that name my heart beats faster. I think I am in love. This girl, this girl will be mine. You just wait Kara you will be mine.


End file.
